Partial support is requested for the 33rd Annual Scientific Meeting of the Gerontological Society, a multidisciplinary national society for researchers, educators, and practitioners in the field of aging. The following symposia are being proposed with the view towards calling attention to highly significant and relevant research to the field of gerontology as well as to attract attention to and foster interest in biomedical gerontology by outstanding scientists who do not now consider themselves as gerontologists. Listing of Symposia: 1. Dementia - Jointly sponsored by all sessions of the Society, 2. Biological and Clinical Aspects of Dementia - Co-sponsored by the Biological Sciences and Clinical Medicine Sections, 3. Reproductive Aging in the Female - Co-sponsored by the Biological Sciences and Clinical Medicine Sections, 4. Osteoporosis -Co-sponsored by the Clinical Medicine Section and the Biological Sciences Section, 5. Mechanisms of Cellular Aging - Biological Sciences Section, 6. Neuroendocrinology - Biological Sciences Section, 7. The Molecular Biology of Gene Expression in Developmental Biology -Biological Sciences Section, 8. The Effects of Rehabilitation on the Patient, the Family, and the Community - Co-sponsored by the Clinical Medicine and Biological Sciences Sections.